betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cullich
"Around you, the Clan Ardanien was curled like a golden dragon, ready to rise up at your word and crush whatever lay in your path. Where is that dragon now? Why does it sleep?" -- Cullich Cullich is a moredhel witch who lives in the Northlands in Betrayal at Krondor. Formerly wed to Gorath, she can first be encountered in Chapter 4. History Cullich lives in a cold, isolated house northwest of the bridge to Wyke, furnished with only a few crude sitting stools and shards of crockery in a corner. Next to the house is a small well dug long ago by Gorath and his friend Droelek. When the party reaches her house, Gorath enters without knocking. Speaking in the moredhel tongue, which Owen does not understand, he tells Cullich that her husband has returned. She challenges his right to the titles of husband and clan leader. Gorath insists that the past is dead, and that Murmandamus' leadership led to nothing but weakness, defeat, and corruption, urging the blunting of blades and aid for those left behind by the moredhel armies. Cullich believes that Queen Aglaranna and the Eledhel will only enslave the moredhel as the Valheru once did, but Gorath points out that the Eledhel trade freely and live long lives, while the moredhel starve and kill one another. Their love now dead and their quarrel old, Gorath asks for Cullich's help, promising to leave her alone after that. Cullich agrees in the name of the love they once shared. If the party returns later to speak to her, she warns them that The Six are searching for them and she does not know how long she can hold them at bay. Scrying Cullich has long scryed the movements of Delekhan's troops on Kingdom borders. Despite learning from Gorath that Narab's clan is now besieging Sar-Sargoth, she notes that Clans Krieda, Dargelas, and Oeirdu are massing near Raglam and advises avoiding travel through Northwarden or Highcastle, adding that Moraeulf and The Six ensure that no former clans of the Green Heart can escape across the Great Northern Mountains through Moraelin and the fringes of Elvandar. However, with The Six focused elsewhere, the snows have lifted along the Inclindel, the only reliable escape route. The Six Acknowledging that arts of The Six are mighty beyond even her powers, Cullich explains that while extremely different from their magical cousins in Elvandar, The Six have taken the ancient name of Spellweavers. While some believe they are serpent people, Cullich has not touched the minds of those Northlands folk for a long time. Illusion (after discussing Scrying) Cullich is unable to repeat the illusion spell she used to aid Gorath's first escape from Delekhan, which left her powerless for a month, and further protests that, believing his path is cowardly, she cannot come with him. Instead, while Gorath glowers by the window, Cullich uses gentle but powerful magic to teach Owyn the moredhel language and some spellcrafting, leaving him briefly unconscious on the floor but increasing his Accy: Casting. Escape (after discussing Scrying) Correcting Gorath's assumption, Cullich says she was not the one who magically helped him escape from Sar-Sargoth, and warns them to question the motives of whoever did. Moraeulf (after discussing Illusion) Cullich teaches Owyn a spell she crafted, tailored for the town of Harlech, which can make others perceive them as a resident of the area they are in. She charges 800 silver, which is required for fashioning the spell. When Owyn can repeat the cantrip line by line, she is satisfied. Category:Characters (BAK) Category:NPCs (BAK) Category:Moredhel Category:Betrayal at Krondor